1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an assembly for the storage of a plurality of cassette-type casings in a manner which permits exposure of a surface thereof on which a label or like information may be placed and which is further structured to facilitate ejection of at least a frontal portion of the casing out of the housing of the holder assembly for purposes of removal thereof wherein the construction of the assembly is characterized by a minimal amount of movable parts to accomplish storage, retention and ejection of the cassette-type casing all independent of one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent and increased popularity of video and hi-fi stereo audio equipment, the use of audio and video cassettes have increased greatly. This, in turn, increases the need for efficient, aesthetically pleasing storage facilities for the retention of such cassettes. However, in order to be acceptable to the consumer, such storage facilities must independently store and allow for the removal of each of a plurality of cassettes, while at the same time exposing a labeled surface of the cassette for identification purposes. The prior art has responded to such need through the provision of storage racks or holders having separate parallel and immediately adjacent channels for the placement and retention of a single cassette in each channel so that a collection of such cassette-type casings normally may be oriented in either a substantially horizontal or vertical array. In more simplified designs of prior art storage facilities, there is provided no supplementary ejector means which could facilitate the removal of each of the cassette casings independently of one another. Accordingly, more complex structures have been devised which enable, through the pushing of a button or like activating member, the outward expulsion or ejection of a selected one of the cassette casings from its stored position within the holder assembly. While operable for its intended function, the more complex cassette holders of the type set forth above, are generally complex in nature resulting in an increased initial expense to the consumer, and sometimes, a shorter operable life or increased maintenance requiring repair of the various working parts of such complex structures. Typically, one holder for cassette-type casings incorporates the storage facilities to maintain over 20 cassettes in a single array. Each cassette is independently ejected from its stored position through the pressing of an exposed button. However, each ejection mechanism for each cassette comprises as many as nine moving parts. Therefore, it is readily seen that over 200 moving or working parts are incorporated in such a complex prior art structure. As set forth above, this results in increased initial cost of the item as well as the item being much more fragile such as when the holder assembly is accidentally dropped, and further, generally requiring more maintenance to maintain it in an operative condition.
To the contrary, there is a need in this area for a simplified holder assembly capable of storing a plurality of cassette-type casings (as well as other casing structures) in an aesthetically pleasing array. Each of the cassettes may be independently and selectively ejected from its stored position by applying pressure directly to the cassette and without disturbing the remainder of the cassettes and without requiring any push button or a plurality of complex working parts to accomplish such ejection. Such a preferred holder assembly should also have the increased versatility of being oriented in any of a plurality of positions while still being operable and safely retaining the cassettes within the holder thereby enabling its conformance to a specific storage space available for the placement of such a holder assembly. Such versatility further enables the orientation of the stored cassette in a position which facilitates the reading of the labels or identifying indicia.